What Is It? (KristAnna Fanfic, Oneshot, Frozen)
by XinkaPie
Summary: "A-Anna... I... I need to show you something," Kristoff finally started, the moment he's been waiting for in about months. "What is it?" Anna asked, curiosity all over her face. "This," Kristoff whispered as he inhaled and exhaled slowly and showed a beautifully-made box-shaped wrapped gift with a purple and blue wrapper.


What is it? (Oneshot) [KristAnna]

It's been 2 months, 2 months since the eternal winter vanished in the kingdom of Arendelle.

It's Christmas, and Elsa invited everyone in Arendelle to celebrate it in the kingdom and to watch her with her magical control of ice.

There, the folks are having a meal and some are dancing together, and at the same time, enjoying and celebrating the season of Christmas.

The princess of Arendelle, Anna, approached her sister and the queen of Arendelle or snow, Elsa. "Hey, Elsa!" Anna said, waving at her when she ran towards her elder sister and when they're finally a few inches away from each other, Anna hugged her tightly.

The queen widened her eyes in surprise and hugged her back. "Hello, Anna. How's it going?"

They pulled away and Anna grinned ear to ear, showing that she's perfectly fine, as long as their enemy, Hans, is still in prison. "Greaaaat! So great! I so love the Christmas decorations in the kingdom!"

Elsa smiled, tilting her head to the side a little. "Yeah," She tilted her head more, and there she caught a glimpse of a blonde-haired man. "Oh, and... uh, Kristoff's right there, I think he just got in here."

Anna widened her eyes and turned her head at where her sister is looking, and there, Kristoff seemed to be looking for someone. Anna suddenly became perked up and ran towards her true love.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, waving at him. Some people looked at Anna, and continued to their doing.

Kristoff looked everywhere, completely clueless on whoever called him and then realized it's Anna's voice booming.

Once he found her, who was now a few inches away from him, he widened his eyes, shaking uncontrollably. "H-Hey, Anna." He muttered, looking anywhere except at her. He scratched the back of his head for no reason.

The princess raised an eyebrow up, confused on what's going on with the ice harvester. "Are you, uh... shaking?" She said as she leaned in closer to him and poked him in the waist.

He jumped in surprise and slapped her hand away from him. "Stop scaring me like that!"

"I'm not scaring you. It's Christmas, Kristoff! Not Halloween." Anna exclaimed, flailing at him.

Kristoff sighed, closing his eyes and opened them again. He was still shaking with nervousness and it is not obvious to Anna.

Anna leaned back, turning her head a little. "Are you okay, Kristoff? We should be in high spirits today, it's Christmas for Arendelle's sake! Why are you suddenly so gloomy?"

Kristoff looked straight at Anna and finally smiled. "I'm not."

Anna lit up lively and grinned. "That's it! That's my Kristoff."

Kristoff blushed. He hates it when Anna sees him blush. Preventing it, he lowered his head so his bangs would cover the tint of pink plastered on his cheeks. He scratched his head for added effect.

Anna aww'ed, affected by his cuteness. "By the way, Merry Christmas, Kristoff." She finally greeted and hugged him. 'He smells like carrots and fresh air, and I liiike it!' Anna thought, smiling beneath his chest.

With this, Kristoff blushed even more. He hugged her back, and pulled away after a few seconds.

Anna was surprised about this, she didn't even want to let go first. Something's bugging the ice harvester off. Anna stuck her bottom lip out. "Where's my greeting?"

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow, puzzled. "Oh," He whispered to himself but Anna heard it. "I'll tell you later,"

"Later? But whyyy? Can you say it now, pleaaase? It's just a simple saying, 'M-e-r-r-y C-h-r-i-s-t -" Anna started to spell out but Kristoff cutted her.

"A-Anna... I... I need to show you something," Kristoff finally started, the moment he's been waiting for in about months.

"What is it?" Anna asked, curiosity all over her face.

"This," Kristoff whispered as he inhaled and exhaled slowly and showed a beautifully-made box-shaped wrapped gift with a purple velvet and blue wrapper.

Anna enlarged her eyes, wild thoughts and imaginations coming out in her mind. 'Is he going to propose to me?', 'Holy mother of Olaf!', 'It's a wedding ring! W-E-D-D-I-N-G R-I-N-G!', 'Am I dreaming?', 'Help me Elsa!', 'Wait, what about Hans? No, he doesn't even love you anymore!'

"Uhh... Anna?"

Anna jerked out, seeing Kristoff about to flip her forehead. "Y-Yes?" Anna said.

Kristoff then removed the wrapper and resulted on a red velvet wedding ring box, shining through the reflections of the Christmas lights in the kingdom. He knelt down, bowing his head down and closed his eyes, chanting, 'Please say 'Yes.'' He then raise his head up and opened his eyes, opening the box for her. "W-Would you... marry me, Anna?"

Anna enlarged her eyes more and let her mouth hung open. There was an awkward pause and people started looking at them, including Elsa, who was smiling happily. 'Shoot. I forgot that we're still inside the castle!' Kristoff cursed, closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth together. 'Come on, hold it, Kristoff! Hold it! You know she'll accept it, right?'

"Hey, what's with that look? Are you kidding!? Of course I'll say yes! Y-E-S, Yes!" Anna exclaimed, joy and excitement all over on her face, almost looking teary-eyed.

Cheers of people suddenly boomed out of the palace, making Kristoff open his eyes and immediately stand and take the wedding ring and paused for a moment, saying, "M-May I?"

Anna nodded, liquid coming out from her eyes.

Kristoff then grabbed Anna's hand and entered it in her ring finger. Another loud cheers came booming around the kingdom, and some are crying, probably Kai and Gerda. Anna noticed all the people cheering and Elsa, smiling and inspiring them. Anna smiled back at her, tears about to fall down on her eyes. Elsa nodded at her.

She turned to Kristoff back, and there she hugged him, sobbing all the way down to his chest.

After all the sobbing, Anna finally pulled away and wiped her drips of tears. "L-Look, I-I'm s-sorry i-if I-I m-made your c-clothes w-wet," She said in between the separated little sobs.

Kristoff looked at her, then at his torso, then at her again. He shooked his head, showing it's alright. "Merry Christmas, Anna." He whispered to her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Anna said, smiling happily.

He then raised his head up slightly, remembering something. "Hey, where's mine?"

Anna tilted her head sideways, dumbfounded. "Where's your what?"

Kristoff facepalmed, shaking his head like he's answering 'no'. "My gift!" He said.

"Ohh," Anna said and tapped her chin, thinking of a possible way. A light bulb came out from her mind and Anna widened her eyes while Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "I'll give it to you in the future,"

"Future? Are you serious?" He flailed.

"W-Well I-I'm s-sorry! I-I forgot about it..." Anna lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kristoff sighed and smiled sweetly. He layed his hand on top of Anna's shoulder. "It's okay. And what's this future you're talking about?"

Anna raised her head up and grinned mischievously at her future husband. "My gift for you is a little Kristoff junior."


End file.
